candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Popsicle Plateau
- | characters = Paul | champion = Frosty Friend | new = | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Haystack Hills | previous2 = Haystack-Hills.png | next = Delicate Dale | next2 = Delicate-Dale.png }} Story Tiffi and Paul are eating ice cream on popsicle together on a big ice. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels It's almost impossible to have an episode as hard as this. Popsicle Plateau broke every record in terms of difficulty, to the point where it makes Luscious Lane look easy. Like the previous episode, it has a mean above 7''', but this episode is even harder than that, with an unimaginable, nightmarish mean of '''7.6. Also, like the previous episode, every level has a difficulty of at least very hard, except for one level, which is rated hard: 2451. Overall, Popsicle Plateau is the hardest episode in the game. Another notable thing is that it contains six'' extremely hard levels: 2452, 2453, 2456, 2460, 2462 and 2463. It also contains two nearly impossible levels: 2454 and 2455, the rest of the levels are rated very hard. Many players quit playing after encountering this episode. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |76,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |24 | style="text-align:center;" |300,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP165 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2451 Reality.png|Level 2451 - |link=Level 2451 Level 2452 Reality.png|Level 2452 - |link=Level 2452 Level 2453 Reality.png|Level 2453 - |link=Level 2453 Level 2454 Reality.png|Level 2454 - |link=Level 2454 Level 2455 Reality.png|Level 2455 - |link=Level 2455 Level 2456 Reality.png|Level 2456 - |link=Level 2456 Level 2457 Reality.png|Level 2457 - |link=Level 2457 Level 2458 Reality-1.png|Level 2458 - |link=Level 2458 Level 2459 Reality.png|Level 2459 - |link=Level 2459 Level 2460 Reality-0.png|Level 2460 - |link=Level 2460 Level 2461 Reality.png|Level 2461 - |link=Level 2461 Level 2462 Reality-0.png|Level 2462 - |link=Level 2462 Level 2463 Reality.png|Level 2463 - |link=Level 2463 Level 2464 Reality.png|Level 2464 - |link=Level 2464 Level 2465 Reality.png|Level 2465 - |link=Level 2465 |-| Champion title= Frosty Friend.png|Champion title|link=Frosty Friend Episode 165 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 165 completed! (Facebook) Episode 165 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 165 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Popsicleplateau.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 167.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *Based on the background, this episode is to take place near Delicious Drifts or Icing Islands. *This is the 6th episode in a row without timed levels. At this point, the absence of timed levels is even longer than the absence between Mount Chocolympus and Lullaby Lake not inclusive. *This is the first episode since Gumball Gorge to have a name where none of the words in the name have been used before and the name refers to candy or sweet foods in some way (names like Swirly Steppes, Cobweb Canopy and Bouncy Bayou are original but don't have the name of a food in their names). *This episode continues the trend of having bobbers. *This episode breaks the trend of having special candy cannons. *As of this episode, all four blocker orders (icing, liquorice, chocolate and popcorn) have been required in a level which also requires colours which don't spawn as part of the order. *Currently, the mean of this episode is '''8.2', currently calculated as the hardest episode in the game so far. There are no levels below very hard and all but two of them are at least extremely hard. Were it not for the nearly impossible difficulty being implemented, this episode's difficulty would be unable to be measured. *This episode had 7 Nearly Impossible levels until levels 2457 and 2458 got nerfed. *This episode contains a part of a Hell's Cluster (2433-2471). Category:World Forty-Five Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2017